Happy Birthday Dobby
by Professor McGonagal
Summary: Dobby survived the war, and is now working for Harry. It is his birthday. The Potters decide to surprise him. One shot. Please read enjoy and review! :)


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DOBBY**

Dobby the House-Elf was cleaning the living room in the Potter manor when his master, Harry, entered, and sat down in an armchair. Dobby had been working for the Potters since the Second Wizarding War ended six months ago. He was given 5 galleons a week and Sundays off. Harry and Ginny had tried to give him 10 galleons a week and weekends off, but Dobby had insisted that that be halved, feeling he owed Harry for quickly defecting Bellatrix's knife before apparating, and therefore saving his life during the war. Harry had dismissed this, saying if it wasn't for Dobby, he would still be in the cellar of Malfoy Manor, but Dobby still felt gratitude towards him. Dobby supposed he never would be able to repay the Potter's for their kindness towards him, (he even had a bedroom, and a full ensuite, he a House-Elf had a _BEDROOM!_), but he was determined to repay him as much as he could. Dobby had known, from the moment Harry saved him from the Malfoy's that he would be eternally thankful towards him. Dobby was brought out of his thoughts by Harry;

"Are you OK Dobby? You're very quiet."

Dobby adjusted his jumper nervously. The Potter's had insisted that he wear whatever he wanted, and had bought him his very own chest of drawers and wardrobe and filled them both to the brim with elf sized underwear, socks, jumpers, jeans, shorts, T-shirts, jackets, hats, shoes, and even some dress robes for parties. They had also brought him some light blue (Dobby's favourite colour) pillowcases, emblazed with the potter crest (red and gold with a lion on the center, the Deathly Hallows symbol over the top of it), in case he wanted to wear pillowcases. So far, they remained unworn, pressed, and neatly hung in the right hand side of the wardrobe.

"Dobby is fine, Harry Potter, sir," Dobby replied. "You see, sir, Dobby is expecting a letter from Dobby's parents, sir. It is Dobby's birthday, you see, sir. Every year, it comes, sir, Dobby's letter, though the fire, before breakfast, so no-one else knows. But it didn't come sir." As he spoke, Dobby's face became anxious.

"I see," Harry said, his expression thoughtful. "Well, happy birthday Dobby! I wish you had told us. Tell me, where are your parents?"

"Thank you Harry Potter, sir." Dobby replied with a small smile. "Dobby is sorry, sir. Mr. Malfoy told us Elves not to mention our birthdays. So it has become a habit, sir. Dobby's parents are in Miss Hermione's Mayfair Elf-Home, sir."

Hermione had set up several homes for elderly House-Elves all over the country, and was working on getting Elf-Houses set up in different parts of the world.

"I see." Harry said again. "Dobby, I need you to do some jobs for me."

Dobby beamed. "Anything, Harry Potter!"

Harry gave Dobby a list of jobs to that were not difficult, but required travelling long distances to complete.

Dobby apparated away with a loud _**CRACK! **_Looking forward to helping Harry.

Meanwhile, Harry made phone calls, planned, and prepared.

When Dobby arrived back at Potter Manor, everything was quiet. "Harry Potter, sir?" Dobby called. "Dobby has your purchases!"

"I'm in the garden!" Harry called back.

Dobby apparated onto the Potter's back deck. He gasped. It had erupted. An enormous crowd of Witches and Wizards stood before him, cheering and clapping. Huge tables covered with light blue weighed down with food lined the sides of the garden, and tables with light blue table cloths and padded light blue chairs dotted the crowd. A big table of presents stood at the back of the garden. A large banner stretched across the heads of the crowd adorned with the words _HAPPY BIRTHDAY DOBBY!_ The Weird Sisters stood to one side, their instruments at the ready. But the things that made Dobby the happiest were standing next to Harry and Ginny, right at the front of the crowd. His parents. His mother, small and frail, dressed neatly in a pink skirt and suit jacket with a white blouse and a small pink handbag, leaning on her walking stick, beaming at him with joy and pride. His father, tall for an Elf, dress in black dress robes, his hand on his wife's shoulder, his face radiant with happiness and pride.

The Weird Sisters struck a familiar tune. The birthday song was the same in both the Wizard and Muggle worlds. As one, the crowd roared;

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR DOBBY!**

**HAPPY BITHDAY TO YOU!"**

As the last line was sung, the crowd parted, and an enormous cake floated towards him. Dobby ran forward and picked up the knife Harry offered him. As he cut the cake, Dobby felt he might explode from happiness.

After the cake had been devoured, the crowd began to dance, and Dobby's parents approached him.

"We is very proud of you Dobby!" His mother said, hugging him. As Dobby hugged his father she reached into her bag. She pulled a piece of folded parchment from it and handed it to Dobby. "Here is our letter. We could not post it earlier, as all the fireplaces where being cleaned. We is sorry."

"That's ok!" Dobby replied a broad grin appearing on his face as he took the letter. "Thank you! Dobby is just happy you is here!" He opened his letter, it was the same as always, except this time with a postscript.

_Dear Dobby,_

_Happy birthday! We is very proud of you and hope you is OK. We is fine._

_We love you and miss you lots, but we understand that you needs to work._

_Love, _

_Mum and Dad xxx_

_.P.S. We is pleased that you have such lovely masters! _

After the party, Dobby showed his parents his gifts and hugged them goodbye. He thanked every guest profoundly for attending, and for giving him a present, as they left. Once the last guest had left, Dobby showed Harry and Ginny the things he had brought for them.

"That's perfect Dobby." Ginny said, smiling, while Harry nodded with a quick grin.

"Have you had a good day?" Harry asked.

Dobby beamed. "Yes! Thank You Harry and Ginny Potter! How can Dobby ever repay you?"

"Don't be silly! I was our pleasure!" Harry laughed.

To both Potter's surprise and pleasure, the little Elf ran towards them and gave them both a big hug.

Later that night, Dobby stood in his bedroom, smiling at his presents which he had arranged neatly on his chest of drawers. He had received socks, hats, jumpers, a rug, some pictures of flowers and old fashioned Muggle things called 'cars' to hang on his bedroom wall, and even some books and writing equipment, the Potters were going to teach in to write, so he could write to his parents.

Dobby lay in bed that night, facing his presents. His last thoughts before he fell asleep was that this was the best day of his life, and he had just had the best birthday any Elf could ever have.

**A/N: Please review! :)**


End file.
